


Instances of Intimacy

by ChloeClegane



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Callum is clumsy but he knows how to put that dork mouth to work, Dorks in Love, F/M, Light Smut, Married Life, Oral Sex, Rayllum, Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeClegane/pseuds/ChloeClegane
Summary: My collection of ficlets for the Rayllum Birthday Bash 2020.Just our favorite dorks captured at different stages of their life together.I've dedicated this to my sister-in-law, I've been feeling really overwhelmed lately and when I told her I was going to skip the whole RBB thing she encouraged me to still try, not regret and do it even if it's itty bitty snippets. She's such a wonderful person in my life and her encouragement always means the world to me (.... are you reading this? text me if you are... I wanna know...)The really itty bitty stuff I'll just leave on Tumblr so you can look for those there (Chloe-Clegane)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. The Porcelain Anniversary

Callum awoke to hands. _ Her _ hands touching from his shoulders to his thighs before returning to his stomach and swaying back and forth, dragging smooth, feather-light fingers across his skin. He knew what his wife was doing and sighed happily. Rayla leaned in and placed a kiss on his chest and, without opening his eyes, he nuzzled into her nodding a confirmation. 

Her long slender hand went to work touching and stroking. Callum laid serenely, enjoying every brush of her thumb and long stroke with a well-practiced grip. One hand was entwined in her hair and the other gripped the sheets as he shuddered and gasped softly. She lovingly brought him to climax as he moaned for her and she hummed happily. It was a sound that, after all these years, never ceased being his favorite. 

He was completely relaxed when he opened his eyes and grinned. Before she could say a word, he held her face and kissed her, pulling her flush against him into a loving embrace, and she returned his kisses happily. He muttered against her lips, “Happy Anniversary Rayla.” 

She pulled away and chuckled. “You do realize ye just pulled me right onto yet sticky mess, right?”

“Uhhhh and who, might I ask,  _ made _ that mess?” he smirked and she smirked back. “Exactly, you brought it on yourself,” he teased. She laughed and kissed him again before rolling carefully to the side of the bed and reaching for something to clean herself off with.

“Happy anniversary muh darlin’ and a very good mornin’,” she sighed.

“Oh yes, a  _ very _ good morning. Now where’s my present?” he put his hands behind his head and grinned directly at her. She threw a sock on his face and he laughed. 

This was a stupid game they’d played for long over a decade, every anniversary. They still managed to sass each other with the same  _ where’s my real present bit _ year after year and somehow it was still funny. The trick was waiting for the best, funniest time to say it. Callum figured their marriage was built on at least thirty percent sass, so it was a fitting tradition.

She rolled back and straddled him. Rayla lifted the sock from his eyes and he looked up to see her narrowed eyes. “I’m the greatest gift yer  _ ever _ goin’ tae get,  _ husband, _ ” she quipped but couldn’t keep a straight face as she used the now soiled sock on his stomach before discarding it. She leaned down and kissed him with lips still laughing, but it turned into a sigh as his hands gently squeezed her thighs. 

As per Xadian tradition, this was the porcelain anniversary. Vases, teacups, and the admittedly stunning dish they received from her parents a few days ago were nice, but she was right. Twenty beautiful years with the love of his life was a gift all on its own. He smiled as she hummed, relaxed and happy and beautiful. Rayla’s white hair blew softly as a breeze came through the open balcony door. He memorized what he saw. Porcelain, he realized, her skin was like porcelain. Fair, elegant, breathtaking, smooth to the touch. He was caught in a daze when her teasing brought him back. 

“What’s that goofy look fer? Thinkin’ about how lucky you are tae be married tae me fer the majority of yer life?  _ Ooooor _ some other sappy thing you’d like tae share with me?” She bit her lip and smiled as she wiggled from side to side for the comedic effect. 

He smiled and pulled her face down to kiss him. “I was, and I think you’re right. You’re my gift, my twenty-year perfect porcelain present.” He knew his grin was cheesy as he traced a line from her neck and down her arm. She shivered under his delicate touch and Callum grinned, taking her hand and interlacing their fingers.

“I don’ know if I’ve ever seen a traditional Drakewood teapot with this many...  _ marks _ ” she sighed softly and gestured down the length of her body. She was self-conscious and as usual, he never understood why. 

“Sure, maybe not,” he kept touching her with the tips of his fingers. Tracing more lines from her chest to thighs, “ _ But _ you’re better than a teapot and I love even more, for each imperfection,” he explained while he ran a finger over a long raised scar on her hip. “This one, saving the world. You know some would consider that kind of a big deal. But that’s not the important one.” 

She laughed and smiled at him amused but didn’t interrupt. 

“Our daughter,” he said sweetly as he touched the wavy stretch marks on her breasts. He smiled at her and her eyes were soft. “And these ones… our son” the deep crevices that ran to her navel were something he knew she hated and covered whenever she could. But they were part of her, part of their life and family. “This one is-”

“You know it’s  _ super weird _ you remember which stretch marks are from which babe, right?” she interrupted with a smile. 

“I have a good memory and I like looking at you. I offer zero apologies,” he grinned and she laughed. She laid down and curled into his side and he cuddled her close. 

“You mean it?” she asked, muffled into his armpit. 

“ _ Yes! _ Rayla… yes, you… you’re…” he had to move to kiss her again. His words always seemed to fail him when it came to his love for her. “You, your body, all of you is beautiful and perfect to me. Twenty years of changes and it’s only made me want and need you more.” She looked so cute, flustered and unsure of how to reply. He took the opportunity to continue, “You’re my wife and the mother of my children and I… Rayla I…” 

She just kissed him long and tenderly before speaking softly and running her fingers through his hair, “Mah sweet, big, dumb, wonderful human,” she smiled and kissed him “I love you Callum,” another kiss, “Happy anniversary.”

“I love you too,” he stroked her cheek with his thumb “Twenty more sound ok to you?” he chuckled.

“Oh I suppose, why not,” she sighed and he could feel her smile against his skin as she nuzzled in closer.

They laid there holding each other until Callum broke the silence with an impish grin. “So, where’s my  _ real  _ present?” she laughed and swatted him and pulled the pillow out from under his head. He laughed wholeheartedly. 

“Very funny aren’t you?” She pounced and rolled him, both of them giggling. “I’m  _ the mother of yer children _ and what have I gotten, huh?” He snort-laughed as he swatted away her prodding attacks. “Now get that stupid smirkin’ face of yers down where it belongs before anyone can come knockin’,” she demanded good-humoredly. 

“Ok, ok, it’s my pleasure,” he winked before obeying happily. Callum enjoyed every bit of porcelain skin he kissed and every moan he caused with each flick of his tongue. 

  
  
His  _ real _ gift was clay, not porcelain, but handmade by Rayla and their children. A set of little sculptures of their family. The work was amateur by most standards, but exceptional in his artist opinion. Her present was a large bouquet of aster flowers, per human tradition, and a handmade voucher signed and bearing the king’s seal. It granted the recipient fourteen consecutive days of royal childcare. Ezran initially hadn’t thought the seal was necessary and Opeli expressed that it was a gross misuse of the official crown sigil but Callum had insisted they should make it fancy. Ezran didn’t need much convincing. Rayla loved it. 


	2. Mistakes and Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut in this one but I know that angst is always a good replacement. Also sorry this one is late, you're getting two in one day. But I got a new baby nephew so I have a good excuse.

“Callum?” Rayla spoke softly as she opened the door. The creaking of the hinges was the only thing to disrupt the quiet. “Callum?” she tried again. There was a heavy exhale and then his sketchbook was set down on a side table before he got up from the tall chair and revealed himself. 

“Hi…” was all he said. Rayla was surprised, he didn’t seem angry. Just… tired. 

“I’m sorry,” they said in unison and Rayla was taken aback. Nervously she closed the door and started fidgeting with her hands. 

“Yer… You don’ have tae be sorr-,” Rayla started but he interrupted her.

“No no no no Rayla, are you kidding me? I, I  _ never _ should have yelled at you like that,” he closed the distance and took her anxious hands. “And Rayla, I’m  _ so _ sorry that I did that.” His eyes were so sincere, it soothed her nerves.

“What you said though,  _ you were right _ , I was irresponsible and impatient. I put Ezran and Pyrrah at risk and things could’ve… Ezran’s goin’ tae be ok but… we... got lucky,” Rayla felt tears start to sting her eyes as the guilt twisted in her chest. Ezran’s broken arm was fairly minor and had already started to heal thanks to a little magic. But it shouldn’t have happened at all. 

When Rayla and Callum had fought earlier the reality and weight of what she did hadn’t really hit her yet, she had still been running on adrenaline. They were going to be fine, they got what they needed, so she didn’t understand why he was so angry? Then she’d heard Ezran crying from down the hall when they had set the bone. Rayla wasn’t sure if she'd ever felt so ashamed of herself. “I was stubborn. I didn’t like yer plan but I still should’ve listened tae you,” the tears began to roll down her cheek and she stared at the floor. “Ez agreed with me but I should’ve known better and I  _ never _ should’ve gone behind yer back like that… you were right tae scream at me... I deserved it,” her voice cracked with a sob. Rayla pulled her hands from his and covered her face, covered her shame.

“Rayla please,” he gently pulled her hands down to look at her. “I lost my temper and… you didn’t deserve that… you scared me and I was… Rayle I was terrifiedI should have taken a breath or two. And what I said… you aren’t stupid and  _ I know _ you care about Ez,” he spoke softly and cupped her cheek. She mustered up the courage to look him in the eyes as he continued. “I’m mad at you, I’m still upset and I will be for awhile,” he didn’t sound mad but he  _ was _ serious. “But I’m sorry I screamed like that.” 

“That’s fair I suppose… you still being mad,” she tried to reign in her tears. “I want things tae be ok,” she looked away but he brought her attention back with a stroke of his thumb on her cheek. 

“Rayla just promise me, next time you’ll wait for me or at least don’t go behind my back if you disagree.” Callum’s eyes were gently pleading. 

“I promise,” she spoke softly, resolutely.

“If something happened to both you  _ and Ezran _ , Rayla, I don’t know what I’d do,” his voice held desperation, begging for her understanding. “That would  _ destroy _ me.” Callum held her face in both hands and kissed her. This really wasn’t how Rayla pictured this apology going. He was being so caring, so loving, so… him. 

“I know it,” she whispered “I’m sorry,  _ so _ very sorry,” then she pushed past his hands and hugged him. Rayla spoke into his neck “I won’t make that mistake again. I swear to you Callum,” He returned the embrace and it felt warm and comforting and safe. 

“Thank you for apologizing,” he said as his hands intertwined in her hair. 

“You too. I love you Callum,” she smiled, she was relieved and she felt the relief as a fraction of guilt lifted from her shoulder.

“For the record, I think I should just ban you from ever having your feet leave the ground,” he said with a smirk.

“Well that just doesn't seem practical,” she said through a combination chuckle sob. “How would I do mah slish jumps or mah slash flips?” she said in mock concern wiping her eyes with the heel of her hands. Callum laughed.

“Okay, okay, okay,” he conceded. “Just be more careful,”

“I’ll do my best…. So… could we maybe go cuddle now?” she still didn’t feel like she deserved that and waited for him so say no, but he smiled. “I’m supposed tae try not tae sleep fer a bit, but I feel like absolute shite,” 

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Callum smiled and took her hand. “Let's go relax for a bit, Ez’s sleeping so we’ll check on him later.”

The two of them crawled into their bed and held each other. They talked more about what happened and shared a few more big feelings. Eventually Rayla began to feel less nauseous and her head hurt a bit less. At that point she found she couldn’t keep her eyes open. Callum moved her out of his lap and retrieved his sketchbook. By the time he returned Rayla had already settled herself with her head on the pillow,

“All comfy cozy?” he asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, I am. You just have tae wake me up every two hours so I don’ die,” she said with a smile and a yawn. 

“I think I can manage that,” he smiled down at her and bent to kiss her. His lips were warm and gently on her injured head. When he began to stroke her hair she was helpless to stay awake. Things were going to be okay. 


	3. Travel: It was a very stressful situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok! I did another prompt *wipes sweat from brow*. I'm really longing to work on My Devotion. Things have been crazy for my family, one brother got married last week and this week my other brother had a new baby (he's so smol and cute). Lots of happy things taking up my attention. I'm going to probably make some of the next few a BB things alot shorter because I really want to get back to my main squeeze. 
> 
> This one is smut, very much a smutty smut thing. Although I think it's got some laughs too. As always enjoy and I love to hear from you guys ;)

Callum and Rayla were making their way through Del Bar, riding on the long road to the city of Serpentongue. Around five o’clock, they reached an inn.  **Rayla** thought they should stop and stay for the night, that the storm clouds were sweeping in and it would be better to lose a few hours of daylight and sleep in a bed, than to go out and risk shivering in the rain.  **Callum** pointed out on the map that there was another inn not much further away and that his connection to the sky arcanum told him the storm wouldn’t reach them. Generally Rayla trusted his magic, so she reluctantly agreed.

Cold in the rain was what they were. The storm direction had unfortunately changed, and at the halfway point to the next inn, it began raining in torrents around them. They had no real choice but to keep going and make it to shelter. Initially Rayla was annoyed, but was looked forward to the hot bath and warm bed that laid ahead of them. But when they were mere miles from the next inn, they found that the heavy rain had flooded and completely blocked the road.

**First** Callum had tried to block the river of water with ice but it simply diverted the flow and had knocked Rayla off her feet. Which resulted in some very foul language on her part.  **Second** she proposed that he simply fly them over it, he pointed out that would not include the horses and Rayla had to concede. If they left the poor creatures alone and frightened in a thunderstorm, they could get loose, hurt themselves or worse.  **Next** Rayla suggested Callum fly her over, she could tie and hold a line, and then he could guide the horses over. He pointed out that he couldn’t manage two horses, that they would need to do it together. She refused, for the  _ obvious reason that rushing water was terrifying _ .  **Callum** didn’t think that was fair to make him do all alone, and without her it was completely impractical. 

As they bickered, Callum attempted to hold a magic bubble up above them. But every time he got frustrated and lost focus, a sheet of cold water would crash down on their heads. So the previous idea was discarded as well as the next three. Eventually the argument was  _ simply _ where to take shelter, which became another struggle of wills

**Callum** explained he had seen some dense trees not too far back. They would be shielded from the wind and rain and stay close to the road.  **Rayla** told him that was a terrible idea because they could still end up flooded. He argued that this is the  _ real world _ and you  _ can’t always find some conveniently located cave everywhere you go _ so she was being unrealistic. Rayla won out on that one. It was a bit of a trek off the road but she found a rocky overhang that was elevated enough to be considered high ground. Callum not so passive-aggressively pointed out it still wasn’t a cave.

After trying for a considerable amount of time, Rayla had given up on lighting a fire on the damp mossy ground. She was shivering in the tent with her knees pulled to her chest and left a no man’s land between her and Callum. She was cold and grumpy and mourning the comfortable evening she could’ve been having. 

“You know, I really couldn’t have known-” Callum started.

“No,” she interrupted and held a hand out to silence him. 

“Well, I just don’t think it-” he was apologetic but she cut him off again anyways.

“Don’t. Just don’t. Callum, I’m mad at you, and nothin’ yer gunna say right now is goin’ tae change that. You just had to insist on  _ this road and that pathway and skipping this and that to get us there faster _ ,” she said the last part in a more mocking version of her human voice.

“Ok, ok…” he waited a beat and she shivered. “I really am sorry Rayla. Can I at least hold you and keep you warm?” 

She was resolute, she would stay mad… but she couldn’t help thinking how warm he would be, she would be cozy... Her angry scrunched face faltered. “Fine.”

Callum smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and wrapped the blanket around them both. Rayla continued to scowl even as the feeling returned to her cold fingers.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Callum rested his chin on one of her horns.

“Would stopping for a break really have been so terrible?” she muttered.

He sighed, “No, it wouldn’t have. We should have just stay where we were.” 

“You said you didn’t sense the storm coming,” she exhaled letting some of her petulant anger leave with it, “It’s not exactly fair of me tae hold acts of nature against you,” she was reluctantly reasonable. “So  _ I guesss _ I don’ hate you.”

“Well thanks for that. I would hate it if you hated me,” he kissed her head and chuckled. “I think we can both agree this has been a very stressful situation.” 

“Yeah, whatever,” she rolled her eyes but smiled.

She was twisted in his arms with her ear on his chest and it was getting uncomfortable. Rayla re-settled herself to sit facing forward and lean her head back on his shoulder, as to avoid poking him in the eye. While she did that she brushed against him and realized something started hardening against her backside.

“Callum...” she sighed, “Is that yer pecker I’m feelin’?”

“Psh wha…? Maybe…” he confessed.

She groaned. “Right now? Really?”

“Hey, you know I can’t fully control these things, maybe if you weren’t so beautiful and amazing this wouldn’t happen,” he shrugged sarcastically. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Rayla rolled her eyes and they sat quietly for a few more beats until she started to shiver again.

“You know… there’s a better way to stay really warm.” 

Rayla had to admit to herself, she had intended to coax him into her bath and to take him for herself in the bed at that inn. The excitement hadn’t entirely gone away. But no. She was still cross with him.  _ Nope, stop it, _ she scolded herself.

She leaned back and ground against him, she felt his breathing hitch and she knew he was grinning. Rayla shifted her hips again and he hummed, and again. He was harder now, stiffened into what she knew was a fully erection. He kissed her neck and she pressed herself harder this time. 

He reached around her and brushed lightly between the legs she shivered.

“This ok?” he muttered against her neck.

“Yeeeeaaah it’s ok,” she sighed and nuzzled against him.

After a few she more grinds against him and and gentle fondles above her clothing, they both moaned softly. Then he very deliberately rubbed his fingers along her folds. Even above her clothes he was able to rub between them. 

He did it again and it built radiating need between her legs. She ground against him again but it became more of an uncontrolled jerk. 

“Callum,” she whined.

“Callum what?” he asked and he knew he was smirking. Sometimes he could be so cocky when he knew he was rendering her helpless. He wanted her to say it. 

“Don’t tease, touch me,” she moaned.

She could feel him smiling against her shoulder as he fiddled with her clothing. His hand was in her panties touching her bare skin and a whiny hum escaped her lips. He ran his finger along her like he’d done before, but this time he’d barely parted the folds when his finger slipped right in between them. His light teasing touches had left her wet and slick. He chuckled. She was feeling too nice to want to sass him. He touched her, rubbing the inner folds and circling around her opening before dipping his fingers into the wet slippery depths. She was humming and had completely forgotten about grinding against him. Occasionally, he pushed her to him and rolled his own hips. Then he moved his attention up to the ready little bundle of nerves and she inhaled sharply. After a few strokes and gasps, she felt the hot longing throb in her belly and down her legs. She knew what she wanted. 

“Could you, er, I was-“ Rayla stuttered.

“What do you want?” he asked sweetly against her neck before placing a few more languid kisses along her shoulder. “It’s okay, I want to know.” 

She felt herself shutter at his words. It was so mushy and stupid that sometimes it was his words and his tenderness alone that could make her melt. 

“Please, Rayla,” he rubbed circles around her opening and she hummed.

“Your mouth, I-I want you to use your mouth.” The last word was a soft gasp and he chuckled softly in response. 

“I’d love to,” he breathed and kissed her neck a few more times. She loved when he did that.

Rayla moved to get up and reposition, but he stopped her. “I’ll move, you just… relax.” He scooted himself out from behind her. He, _bless his human heart_ , tried to smoothly move around her. Instead, he stumbled clumsily and knocked into her. Rayla giggled. 

“Sorry, agh, sorry,” he mumbled. “That was supposed to be sexy.” Rayla reached for his face, kissed him and brushed the hair from his eyes.

“Still sexy to me. _Dorky_ , but also sexy,” she kissed him again. Slipping her tongue into his mouth and rolling it round with his, staying like that for a moment as she slid her hands down his chest and quickly unbuttoned his pants.

He pulled away. “Wait, I want to, you know, you first,” he smiled and his emerald green eyes made her weak. But she chuckled.

“I can still undress ye can’t I?” She smirked. 

“Hmmmm, I’ll allow it… this time,” his eyes narrowed in unconvincing seriousness before winking.

The couple giggled, kissed and fondled as they undressed each other. Rayla was impressed by the warmth they radiated together. She no longer felt the cold and the wet that lingered outside the tent, just the soft, salacious warmth of his skin on hers. The intimate caresses and passionate kisses were simmering her insides and filling her with need. When he pulled away she wanted to reach for him but he gently rolled to the side and he gently guided her down and back onto the pillow. Callum kissed her lips one more time before he started to trail them down. Callum pulled the blanket over himself and kissed down her stomach. With anticipation, the simmer became a throb between her legs. 

Then he licked her. 

He licked her and she cried out loud and involuntarily. A little too loudly. Red-faced Rayla slapped her hand over her mouth.

“Wow already?” Callum laughed, muffled under the blanket. 

“Shut up,” she groaned from beneath her hand and could feel the heat of the blush across her face.

He flipped up the blanket enough to look at her and gently stroked one of her legs. “I love you Rayla,” he smiled and sweetly kissed her inner thigh. His stupidly cute face turned her into chocolate that had been left in the sun too long. 

“For the record I like when you’re loud,” then he nuzzled his cheek against the inside of her thigh. _How can he be this cute?_ She loved him and she needed the talking to stop. 

“Don’t feel like you can’t-“ he was encouraging, but she interrupted.

“I love you too Callum and I’ll be as loud as ye want just _pleeeaase stop **stopping**_ and put yer mouth on mah cunny!” It was a plea and an order. It left her lips impulsively and Rayla smacked both hands on her face when she realized what she’d said. 

But before she could curl up into embarrassment Callum said simply, “Yes ma’am,” and immediately plunged his mouth into her with no hesitation. 

Rayla gasped and gripped the blanket beneath them. The sudden sensation left her reeling. Callum had gone to work licking around the inner folds of her labia and flicking her clitoris. Rayla was moaning as tension and heat built in her core igniting her body and forming beads of sweat on her brow. He drew circles around her opening before shifting back to her clitoris, sucking gently this time. 

For such a clumsy human, he had an incredibly nimble tongue. Rayla wound her fingers in his hair as her legs began to twitch. Her low humming turned into panting gasps. “Callum, oh oh…” 

He flicked faster and the tension released sending waves of heat down into her limbs. She cried out, the sound was gasping and guttural and it emptied her lungs. 

Rayla layed there, panting. Callum kissed a trail all the way back up to her neck and forehead as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I love you,” she said in a breathy chuckle. He had laid down and reached for his discarded shirt and wiped his mouth with it.  
“I love you too,” he kissed her on the lips this time. “You know, I couldn’t tell if you enjoyed that, was that okay?” he smirked and she jabbed him in the ribs playfully tickling him. He giggled and snort-laughed before pulling her part way onto his chest. 

“I _guuuueeeeess_ it was _okay_ ,” Rayla smirked. 

“You know, you really are cute when you’re loud,” grinning as he blooped her nose.

She giggled and buried her face and replied with an _mmhmm_ before leaving lazy kisses on his chest. He held her close, intimately and steadfast as she laid there quietly drawing circles across his skin with her fingertips. Rayla basked in the afterglow of her orgasm as his fingers combed through her hair. There was a sense of calm serenity within the walls of their tent, somehow silencing the tempest outside it. 

Eventually Rayla broke the silence, “Hey, Callum?” 

“Yeah?” he replied sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I was just thinkin’, couldn’t you have just used the air bubble water deverty thingy you used on the rain… on the ground, and we could’ve just walked through the river?” she asked in genuine curiosity.

This time it was Callum who smacked his forehead and howled his frustration into the night. “ _ **Aaaghh.**_ ”

“It was a stressful situation,” she repeated his earlier sentiment with a sigh and a supportive _pat pat_ on his chest.


End file.
